1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of fencing hardware including gate latches and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for latching a gate.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of fence construction, gate-latching apparatus are used to affect latching between a swing gate and a gatepost. The most common latches are vertical latches that, with the aid gravity and a passive bar grabbing design function to latch gates to prevent entrance to or egress from a fenced area.
Many vertical latch assemblies include a flat mounting plate and latch housing with a pivotally mounted latching plate disposed within the latch housing. Gravity keeps the latch plate in the closed position. A rounded front face on the latch plate allows a latch bar to be inserted into the latching position of the assembly, such action lifting the latch plate just enough to accept the bar. Gravity then urges the latch plate down over the latch bar providing a latched gate.
A challenge with these latches is that there are no operational components for opening and closing the latch. A user swings the gate closed to affect latching and manually lifts up on the latch to release the gate. This is not practical if the gatepost and gate are very tall because the user generally has to reach over the top of the gate to reach the latch assembly in order to unlatch the gate.
In some cases, a hole is drilled through the gatepost and a wooden handle and rope or string is used to connect to the latch assembly through the gatepost to the handle that can be used to pull the latch plate upward, thus releasing the gate. A problem with this approach is that a wooden handle hanging from a string is not aesthetic. Likewise, the latch plate may kink, become slightly rusted, etc. which may prevent gravity from re-closing the latch plate when the string or rope handle is released. Moreover, the rope or string connecting the latch plate to the handle can be easily compromised by wear and tear, rot, or other compromising condition rendering the method less effective at opening and closing the gate.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a vertical gate latch that solves the above limitations.